


A Very Crazy Night

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett are living together now and decide to go out at night to go to the movies.  The night takes an unexpected turn as it encounters the two troublemakers in their lives: Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey.  What could happen in an unconventional encounter between these four?
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Stella Kidd & Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Very Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story after 9x03 and after having seen some previous photos of 9x04. I actually had the initiative to see Matt Casey in a leather jacket going to a club lol.
> 
> The drama Brettsey and Stellaride is killing me and I needed a fic with both. They need to resolve themselves for YESTERDAY.
> 
> Derek Haas if you are reading this, take it as a tip for life: MAKE MY SHIPS STOP SUFFERING ok?

It had been a few days since Severide decided to stay away from Kidd in favor of the comments that were going on about him sleeping with a lieutenant candidate.

He didn't know what to do, but after his cigar conversation with Casey, he decided to make his friend like him and give the space to the woman he loves, so as not to harm her.

Kidd ended up moving in with Brett, she thought about going to the Herrmanns again, but Brett convinced them that they were going to get over the problems together and that Kidd could stay as long as he wanted in her apartment.

All 4 communicated in the barracks only the essentials related to work, the other members of the barracks were surprised by the sudden change in their behavior.

Gallo was talking to Ritter in the common room about a new space they opened, it was like a lounge with an open bar and good music. Severide ended up listening to the conversation and had an idea.

Arriving at Casey's office she realized that the blonde was totally stressed out with his paperwork

"This paperwork is killing you and being in the same environment as Brett without being able to talk to her is helping with this. I think I had an idea to distract the mind."

"Both are killing me with a headache. Tell me your idea"

"We are going to a new space, with an open bar and good music. I heard this tip from Gallo and Ritter. Come on Casey, it will be good."

"Severide, don't you think we are too old for that? For young people like Ritter and Gallo it is appropriate. Look at us, we are on the verge of 40."

"Drop the spirit of old Casey, we may be on the verge of 40 but we can take a lot. Topa?"

"Closed. This is almost a boys' night, just like Kidd and Brett always did with Foster"

Meanwhile, Brett was on the device floor talking to Mackey and Kidd about a new romantic movie that was playing in the theater.

"How about we recruit Mackey for a new girls night, we go to the movies and maybe we stop at Molly's for drinks."

"I would love to go with you. But I have already arranged with Gallo to go to a new space that he and Ritter have discovered that is opening. It is even close to the cinema, let me remember the name, I think Violet is the name of the place. "

Stella and Sylvie exchange glances when they discover the name of the place.

"What is it? I thought the name was beautiful"

"Mackey, we are sorry to inform you but you will go to a place whose name is the same as that of Gallo's ex, a paramedic from Barracks 20." says Sylvie pressing her lips

"What's wrong with Gallo? It takes him a century to get my number and now he invites me to a place that resembles his ex." says Mackey heading towards the common room to speak to Gallo

"I think we talk too much, don't we?" says Sylvie watching Mackey get furious

"She'll talk to him and he won't do anything. Then we'll both go to the movies and then we'll drink wine in the apartment for the rest of the night." says Kidd

The shift ended and everyone went to their respective homes.

It was already dark when Severide and Casey were getting ready to leave.

"I still think it's a bad idea, Severide." says Casey putting on his leather jacket

"Come on Casey, once in a lifetime we need to get out of the ordinary. Enjoy the night, drink good drinks and look at the crowd. You and I need to distract the mind because of Sylvie and Stella." says Severide heading towards the door.

The two decided to go and return by taxi because they knew they were going to drink a lot.

Kidd and Sylvie ended up getting tickets to one of the last sessions in the cinema. They were already on their way to the cinema when they passed in front of such a new place.

"Interesting this place, I think we should go in after the movie session" says Stella looking at Sylvie and pointing to the location

"I don't know, Stella, nor are we properly dressed for the place."

"Come on Sylvie, we need to drink a romantic and melancholy post-movie that will make us cry and remember those stupid men"

"Until the end of the session I think if we should go in there" says Sylvie looking at the place

Kelly and Matt almost ran into the girls heading towards the cinema.

It had been a while since the two of them had been dressed up somewhere. Matt was wearing a black leather jacket, a navy blue polo shirt and very comfortable dark jeans. Kelly was also wearing a leather jacket, a dark green sweater and black pants.

"Is that what young people do every weekend?" says Casey looking around

"Yes and we adults will do it too, let's go in." says Severide pointing to the entrance

Inside, it can be seen that the environment is divided into several spaces where each one has a theme bar. They chose a sports-themed bar, it was one of the most crowded, but managed to sit on two stools in front of the bar.

"Two shots of double whiskey for me and my friend here" says Severide to one of the waitresses who squandered a beautiful smile for both

"Here you go, two double whiskeys for two wild cats" says the waitress winking at Matt and leaving to meet other people

"Okay, that was scary and I didn't remember how embarrassing a woman hitting on like this was." says Matt with a startled look

Severide laughs at his friend and proposes a toast

"A toast to our fellowship, good jobs at the CFD that allow my bank account to remain well-stocked."

"And because we're stupid with the women we love." says Casey raising his glass

The night has just begun for the two of them and they can't wait for what's to come.

The girls left the cinema session and walked to the entrance of V. I. O. L. E. T

"Stella isn't even wearing the right clothes for this place, I think we better go home."

"Oh come on Sylvie, we need this moment of ours and I bet it must be incredible inside."

The two entered and went straight to one of the themed spaces, heading towards a space called Neon, a place that resembled great electronic music parties. The two sat at a table and immediately ordered shots of tequila to start the night.

"Here's to fucking women who don't need stupid men to be happy." says Stella toasting with Sylvie

The night went on and the two of them were practically running out of a bottle of tequila.

Meanwhile, in the football space… ..

"Puff… I think I'm going to call Sylvie and apologize for being an asshole with her…" says Matt picking up his phone and already rolling the words totally intoxicated

Kelly, who was also super intoxicated, took the phone out of her hands and threw it very hard towards a glass that separates the environment, ended up breaking the phone and the glass.

"DRUG SEVERIDE LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID" says Matt looking incredulous at a Kelly who was laughing and almost falling off his stool, causing Matt to burst out laughing too.

The bang was so loud that quickly the manager and security guards of the place ended up showing up and asked the two to leave the place. The turmoil ended up drawing the attention of people from other spaces.

Stella and Sylvie from a distance tried to see what was going on in that turmoil.

"Two stupid guys who don't know the limit of drinking and end up making a commotion" says one of the bartenders rolling his eyes and commenting loudly towards them

They are curious and get up and approach to see.

Matt and Kelly are being held by security guards and have been asked to leave the scene.

"I know how to get out alone, you can get your hands off me" says Severide trying to keep his hands off the security guard

The two guys run into Stella and Sylvie.

Matt raises his arms towards Sylvie and says:

"Here is the woman of my life and that I am always an asshole in front of her"

Sylvie hugs him and gets no reaction

Severide approaches Stella who ends up crying out of the establishment, leaving him without any reaction.

"Matt, wait…." she says moving away from his embrace

"Argh Sylvie what did I do ??? I love you .." says Matt very drunk trying to hold Sylvie

"Matt here is no place for that. I have to go after Stella because her friend's asshole hasn't done anything so far." says Sylvie pointing to Kelly

The three head towards the exit.

Stella is outside leaning against a car crying. Kelly tries to approach her and she drives him away.

"Kelly please don't, after so much walking away do you want to be close now?" says Stella pushing him away

"I pushed you away because I don't want to disturb your life. It's the best for you, but I love you and I can't stay away at the same time."

Everyone looks at Severide, especially Casey because he remembers that those words were his in the cigar conversation.

"So why do you have to walk away from me?" says Stella screaming in the middle of the street

"Damn it Stella, I don't want you to think you made it to the lieutenant test because you were sleeping with me! That's what I heard from Chief Conway" says Kelly

"How stupid you are Severide, why didn't you tell her before" says Sylvie walking towards the two

"Why did Casey when talking to me stress that he would only be giving you space because that was what you needed and I thought I should do the same with Stella" says Kelly pointing to Matt

"I talked about Sylvie and not about you, it's different relationships" says Matt

"What a stupid idea, by the way, isn't Casey? You should fight for your girl and not walk away from her," Kidd grumbles.

Sylvie rolls her eyes.

"It has already given me this whole discussion. I am tired of dealing with two stupid men who communicate with each other, but do not know how to communicate with us women." says Sylvie turning away and pulling Stella into the car

"Now you are the one escaping communication Sylvie." says Matt yelling and going towards them

"Me running away from communication? Did you make it clear that you still think about Gabby and you still want me to wind it up? No more making me suffer, Matt." says Sylvie

Kelly also ends up getting involved in the subject

"And who said that my friend's asshole still thinks about Gabby? He's trying to say that he loves you and that he only thinks about you."

"And Casey has no mouth to say that why? Does he need a Kelly spokesperson? You men are so stupid." says Stella to Kelly

"Kidd I may be stupid, but I am the stupid one who thinks about being next to her best friend every day. I feel like a passionate teenager when she appears by my side and I never have the right words when talking to her. She tells me I brought the best version I could have, I love her so much and I could appear to Gabby right now asking me again to go to Puerto Rico that I would not go to, because my place is in Chicago, next to the most passionate woman in this world. Sylvie Brett "says Matt taking a deep breath and looking at Sylvie

Sylvie is controlling the tears and walks towards Matt

"Why didn't you say that the day I asked you at the apartment?" says Sylvie

"You took me by surprise Sylvie, I got no reaction. That moment was ours, you cause a short circuit in my brain every time you touch or look at me."

"Can you stop all the honey and kiss soon?" says Severide looking at both

"You can stop being an idiot and ask forgiveness for my best friend and on your knees preferably" says Sylvie looking at Kelly

Matt puts his hands on Sylvie's hip as she rests her hands on his neck and they exchange a passionate and longing kiss.

Meanwhile, people on the sidewalk and across the street applauded and whistled.

Matt pulls away from Sylvie's kiss and looks over Severide's shoulder towards Kidd while she is with her arms crossed in anger looking at him. He turns to Sylvie and continues to hold her by the waist for her to see too.

Severide kneels in front of Kidd

"Stella Kidd you have always been the woman of my life. I promised you I was going to be the man you deserve, I am flawed but I am trying. Sorry for walking away from you without saying anything. I love you and I will be by your side especially when you take your test for a lieutenant. Damn what others think. "

"Kelly Severide you are an idiot but I love you, I think you can get up off the floor now."

"I'm not done yet, wait. I know I don't have any rings at the moment, but I need to do this. Future Lieutenant Stella Kidd, will you accept to marry me?"

"Yes I do!!!" says Kidd hugging Severide

Matt and Sylvie go towards the two to greet them.

"Who knew Kelly Severide would ask a woman to marry him" says Matt hugging his friend

"For this woman I do everything, brother."

"Okay, we need to celebrate this moment. After all I am the bride of the CFD's hottest lieutenant and my best friend is finally dating our rugged captain." says Kidd

"We only have one problem. We can't go back to the lounge. Did you forget that we were kicked out? Besides, Severide owes me a new cell phone for taxing it so hard on the glass," says Matt

"So nothing better than celebrating at Mollys with our 51st family." says excited Stella

"Let's all go to Molly's then. Me and Stella drove you both were pretty upset when we left inside. Stella drives Severide's car and I'm going with Matt in Stella's jeep" says Sylvie

And so the two couples left happily towards Molly 's to celebrate their relationships and from that day on they never separated. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-chapter fic. I could have continued with their arrival at Mollys, but I'm focused on 2 fics to finish and I'm planning for 2 more. That's it, I started writing again even though my university classes came back, but in my spare time I type some more.


End file.
